callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
C. Miller
Pvt. Miller is a U.S. Marine that served in World War II in the pacific theatre. He is one of the playable characters in Call of Duty: World at War. Biography Private Miller is first seen in on Makin Island in a Japanese base. It is unkown how Miller was captured and brought there. Miller witnesses fellow Marine Private Pyle get his throat slit by a Katana. However, Miller is saved in the nick of time by Corporal (later Sergeant) Roebuck,Sergeant Sullivan and other Marine Raiders. Miller and the Marines damage the Japanese forces there and escape the island. Two years later, Miller, Sullivan, Polonsky, Roebuck and elements of the 1st Marine Division storm White Beach of Peleliu Island to make way for Allied forces. However, in the final stage of taking the beach defenses, Sullivan is killed by a Banzai charger and Roebuck is promoted to Sergeant. Miller and the Marines then secure Peleliu Airfield and crush the remaining Japanese forces. One year later, Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller take part in the invasion of Okinawa and deciminate Japanese forces at Wana Ridge. Then the 1st Marine division storms Shuri Castle, the last Japanese stronghold on Okinawa. Late in the battle, Miller's squad comes across Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. It turns out to be a clever fake when they assault Roebuck and Polonsky who were trying to secure them (the player could choose to save either Roebuck or Polonsky). After saving Polonsky/Roebuck, Miller and the remaining Marines are engaged by numerous Japanese forces. Miller and his team is saved when the Japanese are assaulted by air strikes and are defeated. Miller's Face? Like Soap MacTavish and Paul Jackson of Call of Duty 4, Miller's true face is unknown. When playing Co-op Mode in Call of Duty: World at War, you can see the other player's face if player 2 looks at player 1. This might be Miller's true face although it is debatable.In the Semper Fi mission, the character has very short blondish type of hair, and looks like a younger version of Sullivan. He has similar facial features to Roebuck too. However, in the following mission, player 1 and player 2 both look exactly the same as each other, so it's not be likely that Miller's face in Semper Fi is his TRUE face. However, at the end of the first cutscene of the game. A soldier is shown on screen. He is labelled as Pvt. Miller, hand if you look closely, you'll see that he has similar facial features to Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. And he has brown hair and brown eyes. It is implied that Miller's TRUE face is determined by the player, so Miller's TRUE face is actually unknown as of now. Trivia *Although players can see Miller's face in co-op, his face changes in each mission, leaving his true appearance unknown. However, during the intro to the mission Semper Fi, you can read in his personal information that he has brown hair, brown eyes, and according to his partially obscured photo, a thin beard. And also weighs 145lbs. His first name also appears to begin with a C. *During the original Call of Duty: World at War release trailer, you hear an unidentified Marines voice speaking alongside a Japanese soldier's. Since you do not hear that Marines voice anywhere in the campaign, it can be assumed that it is the voice of Private Miller. However, this has not been confirmed. *In an early screenshot of World at War, there is a marine who closely resembles Miller's description (see profile photo). *In the intro, the last scene shows a soldier (presumably Miller) being fitted with gear. For a brief moment you can see his face when the camera closes into his eyes. *Miller is probably nearing his thirties. *In the begining of the airfield level in the swamp, Roebuck says, "Miller, go check it out." Roebuck told Miller to check out the plane but another soldier does it. Category: Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War